


Candy Corn

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Marvel Spookytober Prompts 2019 [24]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 3490
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: Marriage was about compromise so Steve was told. He liked to think he had a good relationship with his spouse, that they knew how to talk things out, and how not to talk over one another usually.





	Candy Corn

**Author's Note:**

> [{Join me for the spook}](https://marvelspookytoberprompts.tumblr.com/post/188006745165/click-to-see-a-better-quality-of-the-prompts)
> 
> Day 24 - Candy Corn

Marriage was about compromise so Steve was told. He liked to think he had a good relationship with his spouse, that they knew how to talk things out, and how not to talk over one another usually. There was the stray argument here and there but nothing so serious as it had been with that civil war nonsense a few years back.

It was strange to think how the thing that could have unraveled them, the superhero community and very likely the world but instead had really been the catalyst for their marriage instead.

That they didn’t want to be on opposite sides, rather instead on the same side.

Of course Natasha had gotten flak for being the one to propose to him which was completely asinine in Steve’s opinion, why should it matter which one of them proposed? But apparently for some people it had been this serious issue.

To say nothing of what had come after when people assumed she’d change her last name or do the modern thing and hyphenate, those questions had stop shortly after Steve started to ask why he never got those questions.

Then as usual there was confusion over Natasha’s gender, if Steve someone from decades past could grasp it, then so could other people, they were just choosing bigotry over common sense. Nothing new there unfortunately.

It really wasn’t that complicated that Natasha didn’t have a static view of gender, and shifted pronouns and even names to suit her best depending on how she felt in the moment.

All that said, it brought him back to his current predicament. “I love you but candy corn?” Steve definitely had his judging face on as he watched Natasha happily tear into yet another packet of the said 'candy' itself. 

“You’re not going to pull that whole don’t kiss me after you’ve eaten candy corn thing, are you?” Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow but clearly weighting him against candy corn and his kisses, and knowing her, Natasha would probably pick candy corn over him. 

She was just as stubborn as he was, after all. 

The offer was tempting because on one hand, Steve really didn’t like how exceedingly sweet and waxy candy corn was or how it tainted their kisses with the flavors mixing in his mouth by way of transferal, but on the other hand, he did really love his spouse. Particularly kissing them. 

“The fact that you’re even considering that proves your candy corn hating ways run deep.” Natasha snickered but seemed amused by the entire thing. 

Steve couldn't help but chuckle as well. “A modern Romeo and Juliet, we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thiefoftruth26).


End file.
